


Secrets We Keep

by Drappersky



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Politics, Awesome Phasma, Coffee, Insomnia, Kylux - Freeform, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Manipulation, Masturbation, Mob Boss Snoke, Phone Sex, Stress, Suit Kink, Texting, Work Obsessed, crazy neighbors, undercover cop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 07:21:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6647893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drappersky/pseuds/Drappersky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux's political aspirations are disrupted by a crazy neighbor, new crush and a overly interested mob boss. The First Order is just a 24 hour Café, right? Kylux.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets We Keep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alethea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alethea/gifts).



> Made for the Kylux May Exchange. This would not stop getting bigger. I think there may be a second half.

Walking down the steps Hux allowed himself a smile. He had finally landed the Government Affairs internship. He was now working directly for the Vice-President and Senior Director of Government Affairs doing research projects, drafting documents and coordinating internal personnel communications for the company. It may have taken him long uncertain months of monotonous applications and tense interviews but this internship, after graduating with a major in political science and a minor in economics, was truly an excellent place to start his career. 

Sure, it would be ideal if it paid more. His student loans and those months he’d had to living off his savings loomed in the not so distant past, ready to pull him under at the first stumble, but right now nothing was more important than the connections and experience he would gain in this position. So Hux was fine with life in a crappy apartment and having to take the bus to work, just fine. Rubbing elbows with the right people and having a shining repartee with the head of Government Affairs was one step closer to becoming a senator. At least that was what he told himself every evening when he returned to his “home”.

The apartment he was able to afford was two bus rides and a decent walk away from where he was now working. The building was good-sized and old enough to be called classic, but in such bad shape it was practically falling apart at the seams. It probably wouldn’t have been so bad if not for the leaking pipes, crumbling walls and the bugs. However, the only thing that truly interfered with his concentration and the little sleep he allowed himself, was his neighbor. 

He absolutely hated the man. Not that he ever had the time or inclination to meet the crazy person on the other side of his wall, but he was the most obnoxious, inconsiderate person Hux had ever had the misfortune to be stuck next to. It always happened with little or no warning, usually when Hux was just about to fall sleep or was doing complex cross-referencing. It would start out with a building unease that he couldn’t quite pinpoint, then a man’s voice having a loud one-sided conversation would filter through the wall until it reached a level of manic yelling and screaming that Hux could not ignore. It would then suddenly cut to dead silence before the violent fits of physical rage began. The crash of shattering glass and large objects smashing against the floorboards so hard they vibrated with every impact made him wish that soundproofing his room was practical. 

He had tried to sleep through it the first time it happened, but the chaos was so intense that nothing he did could block the other person’s heated frenzy. Hux spent most of these sleepless nights trying to ignore the mayhem happening on the other side of his wall, not three feet away, as dust shook from the cracked plaster. It was a good thing he was a bit of an insomniac already, because he never got to sleep those nights.

In a way it was great for his productivity, because he would drown himself in the extra research and drafting he brought home from work, but soon enough Hux just had to get away from the stress and unpredictability. He refused to just wait around for his neighbor to throw his next tantrum. He left his apartment to find, at the very least, a better cup of coffee and a quiet place where he could relax somewhat, away from the mad man next door. 

\---------------

The only places open after midnight within walking distance of his apartment were a couple of gas stations and a 24 hour café called The First Order. Hux opted for the café. It seemed well-lit, organized and clean. A no-nonsense blond waitress with a name tag reading Phasma took his order and after delivering his coffee left him alone. The best part was the shop was almost completely deserted; he would be able to bring his work and have a table to himself. 

He ended up going to The First Order a few nights in a row because it was just so much better, not only for his focus, but for his mental health. He got things done and the coffee was leaps and bounds better than the instant stuff he made. He could have papers scattered all over his table with his laptop running no fewer than twenty different programs and no one batted an eye. The best part was by the time he got back to his room the adjacent apartment was always quiet and he could fall right to sleep without worry, even if it was only for a couple of hours. 

This new routine was doable, but taxing. By the end of the first week he was headed down to The First Order disheveled, holding loads of papers in one hand and his computer bag with the other. Hux usually prided himself on his impeccable appearance, but it had been a long day and his once perfectly pressed clothes were now rumpled, the shirt open at the collar, with its long sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He was sporting pretty serious five o’clock shadow and his hair stuck up in tufts after falling asleep at his desk and then running his hands through it in frustration. He’d even had to swap out his contacts for glasses because his eyes were so dried out they almost felt sticky. How had he fallen so far as to go out in public like this? 

A man brushed past him on sidewalk that, even in his sleep-deprived state, caught his eye. He was tall, pale and dressed in an impressively tailored black suit. This was accentuated with a blazing red tie and softly curling hair that was too long and much too well-kept not to be a vanity. Hux watched as the guy walked into the café and took a seat near the back. He had a certain fluidity of movement that said he knew how to handle his body, but slouched when he sat down. Walking into the café behind him, Hux went to sit at what he now considered “his table” and began spreading out his work. 

Phasma seemed to know him as she set a frothy cappuccino down in front of the man in the suit without taking his order. He seemed tense or maybe just posed for a fight as he stared down into the mug between his hands. A thin, old man emerged from the back of the store through the Employee Only door and sat down on the other side of the booth. The two talk quietly for a half hour until an envelope changed hands. They felt dangerous, not that either did anything odd; it was just a vibe that rolled off them. The creepy old guy smiled for a moment, lightly touching the dark, well-dressed man on the arm. Muttering something under his breath the old man left, going back towards the kitchen.

Hux idly wondered if he had just seen something nefarious planned and payed for. Draining the last of his coffee, Hux was surprised by the intent, dark mahogany eyes that were staring at him as he stole one more look over the edge of his cup. He couldn’t tell if the man looked curious or pissed off as their eyes connected. 

Hux looked away smoothly, trying to get back to work and when he glanced up again the man was gone. He hadn’t even heard the bell on the door jingle when he left; that was an unusual oversight on his part. After a good three hours of little progress and almost falling asleep on his computer twice, Hux went up to the counter to pay for his drink, but Phasma said it had been paid for already. When he asked “by whom”, she said Kylo Ren and gestured at the empty booth in the back.

Another week of work and an insane outburst from his neighbor passed before Hux saw this Ren guy again. As he shuffled through the multitude of information stacked on the table, a stray piece of paper slipped off the edge and fell to the floor before he could catch it. It came to rest against a polished dress shoe and was picked up by a large hand. Hux’s eyes slowly swept up the tall body dressed in another beautifully tailored black suit, this time with subtle red pinstripping and a matching stripped tie. Ren skimmed the page thoughtfully and then handed it back to Hux over the cluttered table.

“Do you mind if I join you?” He asked, dark eyes glittering as Hux looked at him skeptically, before motioning to the other side of the table. He tried to tidy a little as Ren smiled, sitting down. Hux was more put together this time (thank god), clean, well-coiffed and wearing a three piece suit he knew looked good on him, but he felt scattered, like his papers. Ren introduced himself and Hux reciprocated with “Bren Hux”.

They started talking about inconsequential things, like what Hux was working on and why he was there so late at night. Ren was more awkward than his gravitas suggested, but he appeared interested in Bren’s work and spoke very knowledgeably. The odd man from the night before was watching them from the back. A shiver ran down Hux’s spine; he could almost feel the gaze touching him. The old guy might run a nice café, but Bren just found him creepy. When he pointed out to Ren how closely they were being watched, Kylo glanced at the back and a stormy frown appeared on his face.

“Don’t worry about him. Snoke just likes to watch people.” With their attention trained on him, Snoke faded further back into the kitchens. “I work for him sometimes, finding . . .” Ren paused, like he was thinking of the right word, “information. That’s why I stop in here. I report to him as part of my job.”

Bren tried to ask more about it, but Ren didn’t seem to want to go into much detail; just that Snoke liked to be in the loop and knew the importance of keeping up to date on the news.

“If it’s alright with you, I’d like to keep in touch.” Ren said, after they both finished their drinks. He handed Hux a business card with a cell number on it. 

This man was a mystery. He talked like a politician, looked like a man with money and connections, but he worked for a 24 hour café owner. He was interesting and very good-looking; if he wanted to spend time with Hux that was just fine with him. Hux ended up exchanging numbers with Ren and his coffee ended up being paid for again. 

\---------------

When his phone vibrated during his lunch break, he had to scoff at Ren’s audacity. Bren could have been having an important lunch meeting, but the truth of the matter was that Hux usually ate alone at his desk so he could continue working. It was still annoying that Kylo thought texting at work was okay, but having someone to talk with was a nice change. 

The texting continued to escalate until they were both messaging each other multiple times during the day and at night. Hux would text at work, which he would not condone in anyone else, but couldn’t resist doing himself. They texted while he was riding the bus and he would send off a text to Ren every time his neighbor started breaking things. They texted about everything from how their day was to Ren’s weird obsession with the Knights Templar and swords. Ren somehow figured out that Hux enjoyed games of strategy, so he invited Bren to play chess online with him. Ren’s style was an erratic, brutal, cutting offensive force, but no real match for Hux’s cool, precise, long game calculations.

They met at the coffee shop a couple more times since they started texting. It was never really planned, but whenever Ren showed up Hux would happily concede to spend time with him. Kylo was always dressed nicely in black suits of varying styles and cuts. They would end up talking, laughing a little and Ren would always pay the bill, even though Hux offered to split the check. 

They were kind of like dates, when Hux sat back and thought about them. Ren would talk about his family, how they were in politics, but never cared a whit for Ren or any of his ideas. In turn, Hux would talk about his military upbringing, going to boarding school and boot camp, and how his father hated that he chose politics, instead of the army.

“You could have been an incredible general.” Ren said, leaning his head on one hand, his smile almost predatory. Hux’s eyes gleamed as he took a sip of coffee.

“Well, that was what my father had planned. I am an amazing shot, but I find that I like the control of government duplicity better.” Running a finger along his bottom lip, Hux watched Kylo’s eyes track the movement. 

Ren always interacted with Snoke briefly, either before or after his time with Hux. An envelope always changed hands and they talked for a time, but Ren seemed to get more agitated by what Snoke said as time went on. Snoke had taken to watching Bren even when Kylo wasn’t there. 

\-------------

A month into whatever they were doing, Hux got a call from Ren. He sounded upset about something, but wouldn’t say what was wrong. 

“Just talk to me.” Ren almost begged.

So Hux complained about his neighbor, seeing as the maniac just had another epic screaming match with someone. He talked about his ambitions, how he had the next ten to fifteen years of his life all planned out and that if everything went his way he was all set to be the youngest senator ever. Once Kylo calmed down a bit he told Bren about his own plans. There was a lot of huffing and eye-rolling on Hux’s part at the crazy things Ren envisioned. Some of his ideals were almost cultish and they argued about how plausible any of their ambitions were. They ended up talking until Hux fell asleep with Ren’s deep voice still rumbling in his ear. 

After a couple of weeks they had made it into a routine and Hux had never slept better. Ren was good at listening and making Bren laugh too. Which was peculiar because half the time Hux was sure he was not trying to be funny. Kylo gave insightful comments even when they didn’t agree with each other. On many subjects they even ended up fighting, but it was reaffirming to have someone take their opinions seriously. Hux began to think they both might be lonely and looking for someone to care about them and their ideas. 

When they talked late into the night, Hux might think about Kylo’s body more than he should, like how warm his hands would be, how soft his hair looked, what he was hiding under his suits. Ren even started to make cameos in some of Hux’s more personal world domination dreams. In a way it was a pain, time- consuming and distracting, there were so many more important things Bren should be focusing on other than fantasizing about how Ren would feel up against him. It grew into a bit of an obsession, but Hux was sure he could stop any time he wanted. 

It got to the point where it was not an uncommon occurrence to be half-erect whenever Kylo complimented him or talked about their plans. Maybe it was the mystery surrounding him or how Hux was sure he would fit perfectly in Ren’s hand. Bren hadn’t felt this horny for anyone since boarding school. Maybe that was the reason things got so out-of-control when Ren called for their nightly chat.

It started like all the other calls, both of them checking in on each other’s day, but soon Ren picked up on their last conversation, about the importance of history on future politics. After a few minutes of lively debate, Hux found that he needed to adjust himself. It felt so nice, so warm with Ren talking in his ear that he lingered longer than necessary to relieve the building pressure against his pants. Ren then conceded Bren’s point, leaving Hux even more aroused; he gave himself a firm stroke through his trousers.

Untucking his shirt and unbuckling his belt, he casually slid his hand passed the tight waistband into his briefs and started a slow rhythm to Kylo’s impassioned rebuttal. His heart beat a mile a minute waiting for Ren to catch on, but somehow he was still able to respond to Kylo’s train of thought calmly and concisely.

So Hux decided to up the ante by putting his phone on loudspeaker and using his other hand to unbutton his shirt. His hand ran down over his chest, stomach and lower, teasing himself, until Kylo complimented his almost unbeatable logic and tenacity. A jolt of electricity went through him, making the slow burn he had been tending blaze into a full body burn. Pulling an uneven gasp from his lips as his cock jumped in his hand. 

There was a pause from Ren, before his voice returned a little lower and rougher than normal.

“Bren, what are you doing?”

“Listening to you.” He said breathing hard, body flushed as he waited for Kylo’s reaction. “I swear, just keep going.” A deep chuckle came across the line and he could hear a chair creak as Ren leaned back in it.

“I never pegged you for the kind of guy who would be into phone stuff.” he said. Hux fumbled for a moment, trying to gauge Ren’s mood.

“I’m not, you just… I just….”

“Just what?” he asked, dropping his teasing tone.

“I feel safe, wanted, powerful with you around.” Hux said in rush. Leaving himself vulnerable, he sat absolutely still. “Tell me you feel the same.” A low hum rumbled from his phone’s speaker before Ren answered.

“I do. You’re amazing.” A choked-off groan escaped Hux. God, why did that feel so good?

“How close are you…?” Kylo asked.

“Close enough with you talking.” Ren’s compliments did wonderful tingly things to his body. 

“I bet you look absolutely devastating, arguing your point while touching yourself, but if it was me on my knees pleasuring you, there’s no way you could keep a single coherent thought in your head.”

That tantalizing image was all it took for Hux to find his finish. He came with a wordless exclamation all over his hand, before relaxing into a puddle. He smiled lazily as he picked up his phone and waited for his brain to start functioning again. 

“I wish you were here, even though I look an absolute mess. Come over?”

Hux told Kylo the address to his building, hoping he didn’t live too far away. Ren huffed out a small laugh like he thought Hux was joking when he hear it. 

“I’m in apartment 5B.”Hux stated. 

“5B, but that’s…. look no joking around. Is that your real address?” Kylo asked, sounding overly serious for such a mundane question.

“Yes, why would I lie to you?” Bren said. 

“I have to go.” There was a click and the line went dead.

\--------------------

After the abrupt end to their call, a week went by with no reply from Ren, not when Bren texted or called. Hux started to think maybe he had pushed too hard, maybe phone sex freaked Ren out.

Then two weeks passed and Hux hadn’t even seen Ren at the café, though Snoke was still lurking. He had thought things were going well between them. He had thought that Ren enjoyed their conversations, but who really knew what Ren felt; they had never talked about what was going on between them. Maybe Ren never really found him attractive, maybe he was only faking interest in his life. Well, it was not like it mattered to him anyway. Hux was just using Ren for connections and money, right? 

No, if Hux was being honest with himself it may have started out that way, but now it was very possible he had fallen in love with Kylo. That thought was not acceptable with Ren gone, so Hux threw himself into his work.

He tried to forget Ren, forget his eyes, his hands, his voice, but he just ended up annoyed and frustrated at everything. His insomnia came back with a vengeance, even though his next door neighbor was strangely quiet. In a bizarre twist of fate, that only made it worse; he’d gotten used to falling asleep with Ren’s voice in his ear and now that all the noise, both angry and soothing, was gone he couldn’t stand the silence hanging in the air.

His neighbor could not stay silent for long. Loud angst-filled emo music that Hux would never listen to in a hundred years whined through the wall at three in the morning. It was mopey, sad, depressing and for some reason reminded him of Ren and that was the last straw. Why did everything remind him of Ren? Why couldn’t he move on? Enough was enough, he had plenty to deal with himself without the asshat next door’s issues!

Bren was out his own door before it banged shut behind him, squeaky hinges protesting. Hux’s fist connected with the door of 3B, all of his pent-up frustration funneled into pounding the hell out of it. The music stopped and there was a shuffling from inside, but no one came to the door. He pounded again, yelling. 

“Open up! I’ve got something I want to say to you, bastard.” The door finally opened and there, tall, broad and wearing nothing but a pair of saggy sweatpants, was Ren. He looked glassy-eyed and smelled like he hadn’t showered in days. “Kylo? Wha….?” 

Confusion roared through his mind as he stared at the man he’d been obsessing over for two weeks, until his memory kicked back in, going back to the last night they talked. How the call had escalated and then how he had told Ren his address. How negatively he always talked about his neighbor. 

“Oh…” he said, turmoil rolling through him. Well, he understood why Ren had stopped calling and why his neighbor had been so quiet. Not that any of those insights helped now.

How could he love and hate a man so much at the same time?

\-------------------

Once Hux knew Ren was his neighbor, he felt trapped. He lived right next door, they share a fucking wall. The First Order was not a refuge either; for goodness sake, Ren worked for Snoke. Ren was not good or honest; he had a shady job and anger management issues. Bren’s decision should have been easy, should have been simple, but it was not and Hux didn’t know what to do. For the first time in his life Hux didn’t know what was more important, his career or his tangled feelings.

He finally returned to his apartment to lie awake in his bed, thinking about the past few months, trying to put the pieces together. He had come to grips with his feelings during the impromptu walk Ren’s new identity provoked. Hux was most important to himself hands down, but Ren was what he wanted. The only problem was telling Kylo. 

Just then there was a thump from Ren’s apartment; he must be awake. It would be best to talk to Kylo now, if he was amiable. Hux got up, walked into the hall and was about to knock when he noticed that Ren’s door was hanging open and there were men’s voices inside. 

Hux fell back to his own doorway; it looked like a group of men had broken into Ren’s apartment. He didn’t know if Ren was at home, but he quickly grabbed his handgun and cell phone from his room. Hux positioned himself with a clean line of sight to Ren’s door and settled down to wait. A group of six muscle-for-hire thugs emerged from the room, dragging Ren. Kylo, his hands bound with duct tape, was putting up a good fight, but there were too many guys. 

As he had told Ren, Hux was an amazing shot. If he had stayed with the army he would have been the best sniper in his unit. Bren had always liked the mindset he fell into on the other end of a gun, when everything narrowed down to the shots he had to make and nothing else mattered. Hux felt most composed when life-or-death decisions were put in his hands. 

It was easy picking off all the guys who weren’t touching Ren. Almost every one of them dropped like so much deadweight and did not get up. The last guy was holding onto Kylo, trying to keep him under control as everyone around them fell. This final shot took a little more concentration, but the man was down the second he made eye contact with Hux. Times like these were exactly the reason he would always be pro-gun. 

Ren sat in the center of the incapacitated men, eyes wide with disbelief, hands still tied. Hux moved out from his vantage point, stepping over prone bodies to kneel in front of Ren. Blood dripped down Kylo’s face from a head wound as he watched Bren’s hands ghost over his body, checking him for other injuries. 

“Are you okay?” he asked, finding a few more bruises, but nothing life-threatening. 

“Yes, but how?” Ren hesitated. “Why?” 

“We should move, in case more people come.” He said, instead of answering Ren’s question.

\---------------------

They went into Hux’s apartment, where Bren cleaned up Kylo’s face as he explained what had just happened.

“Snoke likes to watch people, like I said, but he also likes to control them. He already owns me or I would never talk with my family again, but because of him I have to play nice. I ran away from home when I was sixteen. Snoke took me under his wing, he found me a place to stay and set me up at the café. It wasn’t too bad; I liked working for him ‘til he asked me to go back to my family and spy on them.” 

“He gave me money, nice clothes and then let me in on the shadier dealings of The First Order. I owed him and even though my parents always know what to say to make me fly off the handle, I did it. Working with Snoke, it was always just one more time and then I could be done. He lied every time; there was no way out. Whenever he calls to make me meet them again, I get so angry. I scream, yell, break things, so I am every inch your horrible neighbor.”

“Snoke asked me to find your weakness so he could get you to join The First Order. He wanted to manipulate you from early on in your career. By the time you become a senator, he would have total control over you. Snoke wants you for the power and influence it would give him, but I guess I ended up getting too involved. I told Snoke you were too good to get mixed up with him and his people.” 

“You’re mine and I won’t let him have you.” Kylo vowed. 

“Seeing as I just saved you, I can obviously take care of myself.” Hux said dismissively, but he couldn’t help the warmth that settled in his chest at Ren’s words. 

“What are we going to do about all this? Hux asked. “There are six severely injured, if not dead men in the hallway and what sounds like a mob boss after both of us.”

“I don’t know.” Ren said, looking up at him. They stared at each other as the reality of their situation sank in and then the first wails of police sirens started in the distance, getting louder.

Someone in the building must have called “911” when they heard the gunshots and saw the bodies in the hall. Three cop cars with lights flashing, pulled up in front of the building; police officers moved into the apartment complex, hands on their weapons.

“I’m either going to be arrested by the cops for the shooting or we have to run right now with nowhere to go and Snoke still after us.” Was there any option that wasn’t going to end badly for them?

When a knock sounded on the door, both of them tensed. It was too late. Bren was going to jail and Ren would be left to deal with Snoke’s punishment. Hux set down the cloth he’d used to wipe away Kylo’s blood. Laying his hand on Ren’s chest Bren could feel the rapid heartbeat thudding under his fingers. Taking a deep breath, Hux leaned in and kissed Ren softly and desperately just for a minute before he pulled away.

“What?” Kylo whispered, eyelids fluttering as Bren got up and walked to the door. “No!” he said louder, realizing that it was a good-bye. 

Hux looked through the peephole, even though he knew it would be the cops knocking, but instead of a group of police officers, it was Phasma. He opened the door in confusion, watching the cops milling around behind her as the scene was taped off.

“There was no one in Ren’s apartment and it looks like something big went down. Do you know-?” Ren stood up from where Hux had left him, moving to stand so close that Bren could feel his body heat radiating along his back. It was a relief to have Kylo’s support in this even if only for a little while longer. “Oh great,” Phasma said, smiling as she saw Ren. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” Ren mumbled. Seeing the cops eyeing up their group, Hux felt they should move this inside.

“Why don’t you come in?” he said, taking a step back to let her walk through. Closing the door behind them, Hux turned to face Phasma.

“Look, we are in a bit of a bind and we would appreciate it if you didn’t say anything. Those men out there broke into Kylo’s apartment and tried to abduct him. I noticed something was wrong and stepped in to help.” Hux said, thinking about the unmoving bodies. “You must have seen what happened on your way here. Snoke is after both of us and we don’t know what we are going to do.”

Phasma looked at them, assessing the situation before nodding her head once, her decision made. She pulled out a notepad from her coat pocket and started writing.

“Here’s my number.” She stated, ripping out a page and handing it to Hux. “I can help get you into witness protection,” Leveling a steady gaze at Hux and Kylo, she continued. “If you’re willing to talk.” She moved the fabric of her coat aside to reveal a badge on her belt. She tapped it twice and let her coat fall back into place. “I’ve had my eye on Snoke for five years and with your help we could put him away for good.” Ren and Hux stood stock-still, staring at her in disbelief. “I need to go right now, but think about it and call me.”  
As the door clicked shut, both men were left standing frozen in shock, trying to process everything that had happened to them in the last half hour.

“How long have you known her?” Hux asked.

“Years.” Ren replied. 

“Did you ever…?”

“No, never.” Hux held up the paper she’d handed to him with her name and number. 

“So, what do you think? Witness protection?” Hux and Ren could still hear the clomping footsteps of the cops outside the door, cleaning up what Snoke had sent for Kylo. Phasma had given them their best option and they both knew it. 

“Let’s do it.”


End file.
